Date Night
by Neon Renaissance
Summary: Because a drunk Hinata was an agreeable Hinata, and he just wants a date. One shot, AU.


Date Night

Gift fic for n.n-Anime-n.n

.

.

.

Because a drunk Hinata was an agreeable Hinata, and he just wants a date.

.

.

.

Kakashi has been in this club too long.

He stares forlonely at his love standing on the top of a bar, a bottle of scotch in her hand, drunkenly singing along to Drake with Sasuke Uchiha, as the rest of the population cheers and some join in.

Her grey vest crop top with the Batman insignia slips off one shoulder as she belts out lyrics, handing the bottle to Sasuke, who takes a swig and joins back in.

He rests his cheek on a palm, his gaze focused on the two upon the bar top. He sighs, and through his slightly drunken stupor, he tries to figure out how they had gotten here.

The night had started out pretty normal, well - as normal as days spent with the Naruto cast could get.

I'm here to kidnap you, he'd said.

Well, he hadn't exactly said that, he'd said something else ("let's go on a date, now, you and me") but that's what Hinata Hyuga had heard.

Seeing as it was a great weathered Friday night, and she had recently seen the love of her pitiful life, Byakuya Kuchiki, go off with some girl that was in his university class, she was slightly delusional from watching Disney movies and drinking Vodka straight from the bottle.

She had stood in the doorway, clad in Teen Titan flannel pyjamas, skin pale and eyes slightly puffy.

"H-huh?" was her only reply.

"Me, you, go in car, go to club or whatever, have fun, you fall in love, we go on more dates, have sex, I propose, you agree, we get married, shag, do stuff married people do, shag more, have kids, and some other stuff, since, ya know, I didn't plan ahead and stuff."

That... Wasn't planning ahead?

Hinata, having heard a club being mentioned in his checklist, nodded hastily at the prospect of getting more drunk and letting her worries go, even for a night.

Contrary to popular belief, she had gotten over Naruto ages ago after he had shaved one side of her head in a prank, making her look like a punk wannabe. Neji had hastily kicked his ass, of course, with the aid of his katana, which he had dubbed Righteous Destiny-sama, the Third. Where one and two had gone, no one knows.

Then, at one of Ino's wild house parties just after graduation, she had gotten wasted, then woke up in the morning, in an incriminating state of undress, next to a sleeping Byakuya. Her heart had thu-thumped its way downhill from then.

"U-uh, okay, sure man. Just l-let me get d-dressed."

She steps back into the apartment and a few minutes later emerges completely fresh looking. She'd used soap, too.

Grabbing her phone and keys, she deposited them into her small purse, looking expetantly at him.

So, he had actually gotten this far... He hadn't thought she'd agree...

"Oh, yeah, um, this way!" He'd led her to his really expensive, really hard to pronounce the name of car, leaving her in the passenger seat before walking over to the driver's side, before getting in himself and starting the car, heading to Akatsuki, a famous new club apparently owned by his good old friend Obito.

Time to call in a favour; he had a date to impress.

Okay, so, this date of his was heading downhill at this point.

His trusty really expensive, really hard to pronounce the name of car - which he had now taken to calling Philipe, because it looked like a Philipe - had betrayed him.

Just as he was about to engage in the act of impressing her with its magnificent air conditioning system, the impertinent automobile had stuttered and the cooling system had whirled to life, ejecting smoke and other pollutants into the car. They had coughed and choked as the windows rolled down, the smoke being blown out.

"D-dude, your car is c-crazy gnarly."

He took this as a bad sign.

He pulls over at a conveniently placed gas station, sputtering out excuses about needing to use the bathroom, or whatever. Once in the shockingly sanitary rest room, he pulled out his phone, looked through his contacts, and dialled his back up's number.

"Who the hell is this and where in the bloody nine rings of Inferno did you get my number?" a familiar British accent seethed out.

"Hey, Sasuke, its me! Kakashi! Don't tell me you don't have caller I'd?"

"Impertinent buffoon, I would rather save Rock Lee's number on my highly respectable contact list than have yours anywhere on my phone."

Sasuke is anything if not straightforward and honest.

"Come on, man. Do me a really mucho favour. I have a date, right, then Philipe fails me and shit. You're really cool, I hear, so help me out, dude. Or I give Sakura your number."

"Blackmail does not work on me, you moronic imbecile."

"Don't be like that, Sasuke! Did I mention my date is Hinata? And she's in those really short, really sexy cut off's that show the bottom of her ass and stuff, which, might I say, is rather pleasing to the eyes."

"Hinata's there? How did you manage to score a date with her? I mean, have you seen yourself?"

"Look, dude, I used my charming and aesthetic ways, okay." He wasn't going to mention that she was kinda drunk, cause he had a reputation to hold.

"Are you sure she's not drunk or delusional, cause have you seen yourself?"

"Dude, just tell me where you are."

"Fine. I'm at my house. The apartment, not my parents house. We all know they're a bit too whimsical."

"Sure, dude. I'll be there in fifteen."

He then pockets the phone and washes his hands, heading back to Philipe the Betrayer, before he clamours in and starts the retarded vehicle, driving off to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke Uchiha has never been one to brag about his extreme self-made wealth, and chiselled man-god features (He had people to brag for him).

So, as he receives Kakashi's phone call, and learns of Hinata's involvement with the perverted idiot, he knows she is either a) drunk off her ass, b) has been kidnapped or c) is really delusional and not in the proper mind frame.

He's going with all of the above.

So, to save the damsel in distress (and score her phone number), he plays his rock star card. Clad in one of his best tight leather trousers, Iron Maiden vest and polished combat boots, he awaits Kakashi's arrival from his perch in his penthouse apartment in the upper east side of Konoha.

His life is great, really, if he thinks about it. Nineteen year old rock star, a masters degree in law and business administration (cause he's a genius like that), his own brand of Nike Sneakers (Mangekyou's), girls throwing themselves at him from every direction and he's rich as fuck.

So, now, all he has to do is sweep Hinata Hyuga off her feet and he has all he's ever wanted, really. But this is not a Sasuhina.

He gets up from his debonair position in his debonair couch when he hears Kakashi ring his doorbell, before grabbing his phone and wallet, exiting the house.

He flips his gorgeous raven hair from his eyes as he steps into Kakashi's car's back seat.

"So, you heathen, what is your plan for this supposed date?"

"Aw, dude, she's right here!"

"Hey S-Sasuke. W-we're going to a c-club."

Obito Uchiha was many things: rich, powerful, incredibly handsome, a glorified babe magnet, young, incredibly handsome, an Uchiha.

But above all else, he was related to Sasuke Uchiha.

Now, don't get him wrong, he loved the kid, but he could get kind of obsessive some times. Like, for example, that time Sasuke was in the seventh grade and Naruto had shaved part of Hinata's head, the kid had gone ballistic. The karate classes had been paying off.

His relation to Sasuke Uchiha was, all in all, great. The kid was a rock star, and as a rock star, he had fans. Who followed him. Literally. He brought in the customers.

So, when he sees a very suave looking Sasuke enter his club with world famous model Kakashi Hatake and a very drunk, very hot Hinata Hyuga, he was pleased to say the least. Straightening his denim shirt and running a hand through his black hair, he walked over to the odd trio.

"Sasu-chan! Its been - what? - three months? How's auntie Mikoto? And is this the charming miss Hyuga? Kakashi! How have you been? When I last saw you, you were headlining Gap."

"H-hey, . I h-heard there was g-gonna be booze and s-stuff?" This comes from a drunk Hinata holding onto Kakashi's bicep. Kakashi is very pleased with this advancement.

"Tobi-chan, it really has been long! I hope you still don't drool in your sleep, cause the last time you visited we had to change both the pillowcase and the pillow. The mattress had to go out for drying, too. I really have missed you, dear cousin." Sasuke says this with a disinterested face as he eyes his lovely fingernails in boredom, his voice indifferent.

"Dog." Obito says.

"Obese pig," Sasuke counters.

"Hey Obito."

"Kakashi!"

"Dude, listen, I need a favour. I'm on a date, and I really need to impress this chick, cause, like, I'm on a schedule here."

Obito eyes Hinata as Kakashi gestures to her, taking in the short shorts, batman top and american flag printed vans.

"Oh, she is a keeper. Nice rack, too. Are you sure you didn't, like, kidnap her or anything. Or maybe she's delusional. Oi, pretty lady, how did you get here?"

"U-um, Kakashi brought m-me here. It's a date, I th-think."

"You see! It's a date. I didn't kidnap anyone."

"O-oh! This is my s-song. Let's go dance, S-Sasuke!"

Hinata grabbed said gleeful man's hand, dragging him onto the packed dance floor as some techno house club music beat loudly.

"He... He just stole my date, man. This didn't happen in 'Icha Icha Paradise: Date Night'."

Hinata and Sasuke were drunk off their asses. They had requested (bribed) the DJ to play emotional Drake songs while they stood on the top of the bar, singing along.

"... Imma call anyway and say... Huh? Say what? I've forgotten the song, Sasuke!"

"... That you think you've found!"

"Oh, yeah!"

While the two used a scotch bottle as a mike, Kakashi laid his cheek on his palm, staring miserably at the duo. He took a sip of his very mild alcohol, since he was the designated driver, and forlonely tapped his fingers against the surface of the bar top.

"... Hey, Kakashi, c-come join in!"

"Yeah, you emo perv."

The crowd of people cheering and singing along with the duo yelled his name, while the two looked expectantly at him.

"...fine..." He grumbled, raising himself onto the bar.

"Since you pick up I know he's not around!" The three swung back ino the lyrics, sometimes stumbling, sometimes laughing, while the crowd cheered.

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I had fun."

"Me too."

"We should do this again next time.."

"I'll be sure to tell Sasuke."

"I meant, just you and me next time..."

"Oh, cool, yeah."

"Bye..."

"Yeah, bye."

Hinata steps out of the car and slightly stumbles to her front door, while unlocking it and stepping inside.

Kakashi has a happy-go-lucky grin on his face as he starts Philipe the Betrayer and moves to reverse from the driveway, just as Hinata runs back out and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye dude!"

She runs back into the building as his face brightens to a red color, while Philipe the Betrayer's air conditioning turned on and blasted pure, refined cold air into the car.

Sasuke sits in his expensive penthouse with a phone number and a 'you're a great friend' printed in shaky characters on the piece of paper.

Author's note: so, yeah, completely random and sorta short, I'm trying to improve on that.

Review, and tell me your opinion! Enough Kakahina? Not enough? Tell me!

This was a request! I'm taking them, as long as the pairing suits me and I know about them! So give me a pm or whatever. Oh, and all those Teen Titans authors who ship RobRae, can you do me a favour and write a fic where Robin and Raven are together but he goes back to Starfire and there's a love triangle or something. Please pm me if you can do it! Please? Please!

Do svidanya xoxoxo


End file.
